The World'
by ChErRyBlOsSoM GuRl13
Summary: its just a game" that is what she thought through it all, when her friend went into acoma.. when she couldn't log out.. thats what she believed until she truly realized it-was-more-then-just-a-game.


I have no clue where I got this idea... -- But I thought it would be kind of fun. So if I get reviews **I will continue. **

But till sit back, _relax_, and get ready for the time of your life. _**(Or at least I hope so.**)_

**Disclaimer**: I do not own .hack 

**----**

**Chapter 1**: THE WORLD

---

_There is a place..._

_**So real... **_

_That it's Fake_

_There is a place..._

_**So secure..**._

_That it's the most deadly place you could ever step foot onto..._

_**BUT...**_

_Once you get there..._

_there is no turning back..._

_**So are you ready?**_

**_---_**

_It had all happened so fast..._

I mean how I got connected to the world....

I should have never been involved.. But some how I had been drawn to it...

_Drawn to a problem that seemed for history was destined to repeat itself over and over again._

**I just hadn't known that yet...**

_No one had known that yet.._

----

It was fall at the time. School was back in session and I couldn't help but feel a little bit depressed. I was always depressed around this time of the year. I wasn't sure if it was the fact that summer was over and it was back to hitting the books or that it was just getting colder. I mean don't get me wrong. **I love Fall**. But I just couldn't help but feel depressed when the leaves started to change colors and fall to the ground.

_Unwanted..._

Maybe I was** just** a space case. Yea what a understatement that was. I always fell asleep in class and my brain was no bigger then a peanut, _literally_.

**Anyone would agree with me.**

So when I heard about the '_World_' from a classmate. I knew I had to check it out for myself.

I know this might sound weird, _but I loved the supernatural_. Anime was my thing and I couldn't help but find my self thinking numerous times in a day, that I could slip away into a world where **magic existed. **

I know this sounds stupid.

_But it's my dream_

**I loved books to.**

Anything that I could do to escape from this world and go to another one.

_Mostly where there is magic involved. I guess I was a sucker for that stuff._

To bad I should have realized sooner that there was a reason that the supernatural didn't exist.

After all there is a certain balance that has to be kept in this world, in order for it to exist.

_Anyways_, back to my story.

the '_world_' it couldn't get any better.

A virtual reality game where I could get away from the real world and the stupid, petty problems around me. **It was a dream come true.**

Till my friend went into coma.

I admit at the time that this had happened I was a little freaked out. No one knew how it had happened but I knew it wasn't just a accident. The day that this had happened was the day I found out about the game. I was so excited to try it out. I had just finally gotten a copy that morning in the mail

_Then after that.. I wasn't so sure._

People said.. Actually know that I think about it I didn't know what the people had said. I blocked them out because whatever answer they would give me I knew would never be enough. _They were hiding something and I knew it._

**Who would have thought I couldn't have been more right.**

---

That night I had found myself on the computer_ again_. The computer was also a kind of sanctuary for myself I guess. A place were I could loose myself and forget about the places around me.

_I remember just sitting there and staring at the screen. _

It was black nothing was on it. I hadn't even turned it on yet. I guess I had just found myself thinking about things that had happened.

That's when I got the idea that maybe that this game had caused the problem. That maybe this game was the reason he had gone into coma. _Maybe_.. **Just maybe I was right**.

So I didn't waist any time. I logged myself on the internet and found myself typing in '_mysterious coma cases'_

and you wouldn't believe what I found...

Hundreds of cases... _all showing up in a blink of a eye_. Who would have thought and I found myself trembling as I clicked on the first one that appeared at the top. The link read.. "_mysterious coma case in Dallas due to.._."

Once clicking on it I got a white screen with black text. A whole lot of text and I felt myself mentally groaning. I didn't want to read all this so I skimmed through it and moved onto another one and another one after that. I was surprised to find out that almost all these cases had one thing in common. Before they had gone into coma the person had been some how connected to the game '**the world**'.

Deciding that I had enough adventure for one day, I started to log of the computer. These coma cases... It was starting to really scare me and looking to the side of the table to see my package for the game **only made me want to puke**.

"_Could this game really cause all of these problems_?"

**Of course not**

Or at least I tried to tell myself that but deep down I knew that there was some kind of connection. So when I saw the head line. "Mysterious girl who was in coma for 10 years due to the game '_The World_." I almost choked. Actually thinking back onto it I had almost fallen out of my chair if it wasn't for me grabbing onto the keyboard and ledge that it was sitting on.

I had put myself back in order before right clicking the mouse.

_And the strangest thing happened._

The computer went black.

I mean **black, black**.

And I felt my hear start to race. What was going on. Could the '_world_' have hacked into my computer_. Of course not why would it._

_**But it had...**_

Oh it had because while the time I was staring at the screen one word kept blinking over and over again in a strange fuzzy text.

It was the word....

"_The world"_

_This text word hit me so hard that I remember **screaming** my lungs out._

The fallowing scene was typical. My mother, father, and two brother ran up the stairs to my room and started knocking on the door waiting for a reply or if they were really lucky the door would give in and it would collapse allowing them to get in with ease.

I cringed getting up to get the door I had recited how I would just answer that I had saw a fly or something that had scared me. And that I was going to be okay.

But there was only one problem with this situation.

**I wasn't okay.**

_And I wasn't going to be okay anytime soon._

I was so scared I could feel my hands shake as I got the door allowing my family to burst into the room. Expressions of concern painted all over there faces and I tried really I did, to look like I was not scared but the studdering and shaking of my body was **really** not helping.

"G..guy.." I whimpered trying to get there attention and it worked.. _Well sorta._

"It's okay.. Really I just sorta saw a fly and freaked. I'm okay see." I had said putting on the biggest, fakest smile I had ever put on in my** whole entire puny** life.

_And it had worked._

All four of them looking satisfied they left the room and I couldn't help but sigh in relief as I locked the door behind them.

Then I rushed back to the computer to see if the note was still there.

_It wasn't..._

Instead a girl floated in the middle of the screen, over a bed.

"How strange.." I whispered before with out warning the computer sizzled and it **shut down completely.**

And I didn't remember anything after that.

All I remember was the sound of a alarm clock beeping simultaneously...

Telling me to get up because it was time for another boring day.

_Another day that I was being forced to live._

The life of someone I knew that wasn't me.

Because if someone could see the real me...

**Life would have been okay.**

I would have never been in the situation I was in now.

**I would have been okay.**

---

So anyways I put on my uniform, brushed my teeth, and pulled my hair up before grabbing a piece of toast and my backpack and headed out the door.

_That day was weird..._

I guess a normal weird for the most part.

When I got to school and arrived in my classroom I was surprised to see my whole class huddling around one desk. Curious of what was going on I pushed through the crowd to see my** friend Mandy **in the center showing of something.

It wasn't something I recognized until I read the label on the side of the box that read "_The World_."

Mandy immediately recognizing me, called my name out and brought me back from my own little worl.

"Look Sakura I finally got it!" she said a grin on her face

_I couldn't help by smile at her._

"Now we can start out together in the world." I said immediately wanting to take it back. Ever since last night _I_ had a new fear for the world.

Something that _I_ knew wouldn't go away...

"Yea! That was what I wanted to talk to you about. Meet me after school in the computer room okay?"

"Sure!." I answered

**Another regret**

"Alright class I do not know what all the commotion is about, but it is time to start class." My teacher yelled her voice a high pitch almost a shriek.

And at that moment we all seated ourselves..

**The rest of the day was a bore **

and school ended almost as quickly as it had started.

---

_BRING!_

"Okay class that is it have a good weekend!" the teacher chimed over the talk of people as they left the classroom.

I of course was one of them. I was talking to Mandy as she told me about how they would go to the computer room after school and start there first game of '_The World'_

**I of course agreed **

Even if there was a knot in the bottom of my stomach.

_I wouldn't tell her about it_

I refused to

she would probably think I was a cook **anyways.**

_And that is what I told myself all the way up until we were both decked out in the new high-tech gear ready to start the game._

My fingers trembled as I went to turn the **on button **on the side of my device.

_Here goes nothing..._

**Was my last thought before it all changed...**

------

okay so what do you all think?

PLEASE REVIEW

till then...

Cherry- chan


End file.
